


A Cheesy Trap Confession

by miraculouslulubug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, One Shot, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Loves Cheese (Miraculous Ladybug), Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslulubug/pseuds/miraculouslulubug
Summary: Thanks to Plagg’s cheese obsession, Adrien's identiy is exposed and feelings are shared
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	A Cheesy Trap Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been edited and revised. This is a really short one-shot that came about after a decent writing sprint with some friends.

When Adrien saw the box, he knew it was only a matter of seconds before-

"Kid, is that…" his kwami paused to sniff the air. " _Cheese_?!"

Why would Marinette have cheese under a box in the middle of her room? 

His friend had gone downstairs to get them food and drinks. It was only a matter of minutes before she popped back up so they could talk. 

When Marinette had first asked him to come over so they could talk, the teenage girl was nervous as she stuttered through the question. He had learned how to decipher her confused mix of words over the last couple of years. So he was surprised when she insisted that Alya and Nino weren't going to join them. 

That was when Adrien got nervous. He wasn't scared. The blond-haired boy got butterflies. The good kind. He was looking forward to hanging out with his good friend.

But that cheese.

Why would his friend have cheese? 

"Don't even think about- _Plagg_!," he harshly whispered, diving after his kwami.

The small black cat had flown out of the model's pocket and straight to the cheese. 

Adrien landed on the floor with a thud, the box falling on top of him as he heard the stick clatter against the floor. He was going to get caught. His Lady was going to kill him. Sure, Marinette had seen Plagg before, but Adrien wasn't supposed to know that. Only Chat Noir. How was he supposed to explain that—

"They say the cat's out of the bag… More like the cat's out of the box and without cheese."

He was one dead cat.

"M-Marinette?" he asked, sitting up and removing the box from his hand. Plagg was in his left hand, munching on the cheese.

"I guessed that Plagg wouldn't be able to resist the cheese, but you? I didn't expect you to go after the box, Kitty Cat," said Marinette teasingly. 

"You see, My Lady, I— What did you call me?" He blinked in confusion as he sat on the floor of Marinette’s room. Surely he heard wrong.

She confessed, a deep red blush creeping across her cheeks. "I spotted Plagg the last time you came over. I-I wasn't sure how to tell you and then with so many akumas—"

He couldn't help but laugh as he let go of Plagg. The kwami flew off to find Tikki.

"Hey!"

"So-Sorry. It's- It's not that I'm laughing at you." He tried to calm down as he stood up. "You- You're face is adorable when you jumble up your words."

Marinette was the one left feeling shy as she looked down and fidgeted with her hands. Well, there went Ladybug out the window. 

"Marinette…" Adrien took her face in his hands and lifted it close to his. 

"I-I hate stuttering around you. It only happens because I—" she stopped herself mid-sentence.

"Because why?"

"It's not important," she refuted.

"If it's because of something I've done then I want to fix it if it'll help."

She shook her head. How she had managed to stay composed throughout this reveal confused her. At least Adrien hadn't freaked out. "Right now there are more important things to discuss."

Adrien groaned. Ladybug was back.

But how could he complain? His Lady was, is his Purrincess! "What else could be more important than talking about our love?"

The teenage girl's bluebell eyes widened and then returned to normal in a blink. "Ladybug and Chat Noir can't be together."

"Fine. Then it'll be just us, but I must admit I'll have a hard time resisting _not_ \- uh…" It was the blond boy's turn to blush.

"Not what?"

"Well, it would depend on what you say first."

"Say what? Adrien?" Marinette was confused. Resist what? Flirting? "Chat'll have to flirt in order to keep up appearances."

"Not that…" He rested his hands on her waist. 

Talk about a role reversal. 

Marinette raised one of her eyebrows in more confusion. "You can still flirt with Ladybug, but you can't go screaming from the top of the Eiffel Tower that—"

"I would never!"

"Yes, you would. That also means that Ladybug and Chat can't…"

She connected the spots.. _Now it makes more sense. He would want to do that, but if he can't as Chat…_ "Kitty?"

"Yes, Bugaboo?"

Resting one of her hands on his shoulders and threading the other through his hair, the designer leaned up and kissed him. "Is that what you meant?"

The model nodded as he was at a loss for words.

"You can if you want. Not when we're superheroes, but me Marinette? Yes. I don't know if that makes sense or not but if it doesn—"

Adrien interrupted her with a kiss of his own.


End file.
